Curando heridas
by danyzza
Summary: Para Matthew la vida no ha sido sencilla, tener que empezar desde cero es algo que se ve obligado a hacer; su futuro depende de como se desarrollen las cosas en el futuro con sus amigos (su gente cercana), así como de Alfred, quién le ayudará a avanzar hacia adelante.


La primera vez que fue abusado, tenía 12 años y los matones del colegio lo eligieron a él para darle una buena paliza solo por ser introvertido.

La segunda vez que fue abusado, fue la semana siguiente por el mismo grupo de pre - adolescentes hormonales en busca de un blanco fácil (ya sabían que él lo era).

La tercera vez que Matthew fue abusado fue a la edad de 14 años, y fue golpeado por su padrastro, el hombre que se había casado con su madre hace no más de tres meses.

La cuarta y última vez que se sorprendió por aquellos sucesos, ocurrieron al mes después que su padrastro lo golpeara y también fue él el precursor, pero esta vez la forma del abuso cambió, rompiendo al chico en más que en dos.

A tres años de que fuera violado por primera vez, su personalidad introvertida y su auto aislamiento provocó que la mayor parte de sus compañeros y profesores pusieran poca atención en él. El delegado del curso, ya había tratado de incorporarlo, de hablar con él y de incluso hacerle hablar de lo que le pasaba, pero él simplemente se negaba a todo.

Su madre vivía para sí misma, el hombre con el que se casó era propietario de casas turísticas de lujo en sectores donde el turismo no paraba en todo el año. Era un hombre millonario que le daba todos los lujos… en apariencia. En cambio él solo obtenía sesiones de sexo crudo y sangriento acompañado de golpes varias veces por semana. Su madre pasaba con sus amigas en spa's, salones de bellezas o pub's, todo lo que le permitiera ser feliz, olvidándose de su hijo.

Había tratado de contactar a su padre para vivir con él, de contarle el infierno que estaba pasando, pero el hombre simplemente parecía haber desaparecido de la tierra. Luego se enteró que Robie, su padrastro, le había mandado a matar. Él odio por ese hombre no podía ser mayor, pero estaba amenazado… él mataría a su madre… y a pesar de todo, él la amaba. Solo esperaba que ella lo mirara algún día con detenimiento y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo, pero ese día por el momento parecía bastante lejano.

XxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx

¡Estaba desesperado llegaría tarde a casa por ir a buscar un libro! Se había demorado más de la cuenta y sabía lo que eso significaba. A penas entró el golpe que recibió en la mejilla fue duro, cayó contra el suelo y seguidamente fue arrastrado por el cabello hasta aquel cuarto. Ese cuarto que Robie recelaba con llave para que nadie más lo viera, aquel cuarto donde pasaba toda sus torturas.

Fue arrojado a la cama que ahí había, sucia, maloliente, apestando a sudor, semen y sangre seca. Sabía lo que venía, ni siquiera intentó protegerse, sabía que eso le enfurecía más y los golpes terminaban siendo aún más duros; la última vez le había fracturado el brazo izquierdo.

Su ropa fue desgarrada sin miramientos, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, lo que más le atemorizaba era cuando sacaba su "arsenal": un estante lleno de elementos que consideraba torturadores y que le hacían sentirse asqueado y nauseabundo. Para su desgracia, su padrastro fue por ellos, sabía que se le venía encima una larga noche, y las lágrimas salieron con tanta facilidad como siempre, la angustia, el miedo y el dolor jamás lo abandonaban en esos instantes.

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente no se podía si quiera mover. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tal vez faltar al colegio era lo más sensato, no es como si a los profesores le importara de todas maneras… o a alguien. Decidió que dormiría por un par de horas más, que el hambre podía esperar porque el dolor de los golpes en su estómago eran más dolorosos que el dolor del hambre. Necesitaba descansar un rato más.

Habría dormido por un poco más de tiempo cuando escuchó un gran jaleo venir del primer piso. No sabía muy bien lo que era, y aún con vestigios del sueño bajó las escaleras lentamente. La escena lo dejó impactado: policías por todas partes irrumpiendo en la casa, Robie yacía en el suelo con esposas e inmovilizado por la policía, su madre estaba sentada con la cara enterrada entre sus manos llorando descontroladamente y con esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Se quedó ahí al pie de la escalera observando la escena.

Uno de los policías fue el primero en notar al adolescente y su estómago y corazón se apretaron al observalo, los demás policías siguieron la línea de visión de su compañero, observando horrorizados la escena.

Al principio no entendía que pasaba, pero luego recordó que lo único que llevaba puesto era un bóxer. El roce de la ropa era molesto, inaguantable por lo que la evitaba. Instintivamente se llevó las manos al cuerpo. No quería ser observado por esos hombres, por tantos ojos, mirándolo con lástima, le hacían sentir pequeño. El mismo policía que lo notó se acercó a él cubriéndolo con una de las frazadas que habían en el sillón, con un respingo se apegó a la pared y comenzó a sollozar, todos los policías presentes se preguntaron qué tan roto estaría ya el chico.

XxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxx

Fue llevado al hospital, donde le hablaron del lavado de dinero del cuál Robie estaba involucrado, así como de trata de blancas, extorsión y asesinato. Su madre tenía conocimiento de todo en lo que estaba metido su marido, la palabra "Cómplice" bailó entre sus oídos por mucho tiempo.

Le permitirían conservar una pequeña parte del dinero para mantenerse y con el departamento que alguna vez perteneció a su madre cuando aún era soltera.

El departamento era pequeño y estaba tan descuidado que requería mucho esfuerzo para que quedara habitable. Con tiempo no contaba, así que se tuvo que ir a vivir al lugar sin importar lo sucio, húmedo e infestado que estuviera. No durmió. Se amaneció limpiando el lugar, quitando el olor a humedad, las manchas que escurrían por la pared y eliminando las cucarachas y demás animalejos asquerosos. Todo era algo nuevo, aterrador, se sentía más solo que nunca, pero también se sentía seguro. Su padrastro ya no estaría ahí para atormentarlo, la policía decidió que no era necesario que estuviera involucrado en el juicio, con todo lo que había hecho, tendría encima varias cadenas perpetuas, y él lo agradecía. Ya había tenido bastante humillación.

Pasaron tres días y ya veía mejor al lugar. No tenía nada aún pero ya estaba habitable, solo faltaba pintar y quedaría perfecto. Sonrió como hace mucho no hacía, por fin se sentía libre y con un lugar suyo. Agradecía que su madre hubiera guardado ese departamento.

El regreso al colegio fue duro, había perdido dos semanas de clases, gracias a que la policía supo reservar los detalles de lo que le pasó nada de eso se filtró, por lo que podía estar tranquilo.

XxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Ahora que entraba a la Universidad, sus nervios estaban destrozados, no sabía como sería su nueva vida. Había decidido estudiar medicina y especializarse en pediatría, siempre le habían gustado mucho los niños, y también quería protegerlos de cosas como las que él vivió.

El primer día, conoció a muchos de sus compañeros, decidió que podía al fin caber en algún lugar y comenzar a sociabilizar; conoció a una tal Sakura, de origen japonés y tan introvertida como él, también conoció a un lituano llamado Toris y a un chico que era tan carismático que se acercó al pequeño grupo muy animado, su nombre era Alfred, había entrado por una beca de fútbol americano a estudiar a la universidad, de solo recordar al muchacho se sentía sonrojar; era alto, guapo, atlético, confiado y su sonrisa brillaba como el big bang, y la lista podía continuar si no cortaba sus ideas... ¡Por dios!, acababa de conocerlo y ya tenía un tipo de flechazo por ese chico. Nunca había experimentado nada así antes, se sentía extraño y no estaba seguro de sentirse bien con respecto al tema. Hasta ahora, no sabía si le gustaban las chicas o los chicos, o si simplemente alguien podía llegarle a gustar. Su mala experiencia hacía que todo fuera más duro.

Decidió dejar de divagar y centrarse en sus estudios. Estudiar medicina requería de toda su energía y dedicación.

La mañana siguiente descubrió con sorpresa (una muy grata) que Alfred vivía solo a un par de cuadras de donde él, por ese motivo se cruzaron camino a la facultad. El rubio de ojos azules no paraba de hablar y bromear, Matthew solo le escuchaba y le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa en los chistes que eran más graciosos.

\- ¡Pero hombre ríete! - le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Matthew contuvo el aliento horrorizado por una fracción de segundo, obligando a recordar que todo lo malo ya había pasado y cuál era su lugar en el mundo ahora.

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¿Te lastimé? - preguntó preocupado -no te golpeé tan fuerte…

\- No Alfred, es solo que ayer hice mucho ejercicio, me duele el cuerpo, es todo – mintió.

\- Ok… - respondió no muy convencido, pero no preguntó más.

Desde que había ocurrido el incidente hasta la fecha, jamás había tenido contacto directo con otras personas, por lo que esta era la primera vez que le tocaban… y se sintió fatal. Aún sudaba y recordaba cómo la adrenalina y el miedo se trepaba por su cuerpo, por su sangre y por su sistema nervioso. No era su padrastro. Era Alfred. Aunque no podía confiar tampoco… Robie siempre se mostró como alguien amable hasta aquel día. Mejor dejaba ese pensamiento, lo hacía bolita y lo llevaba a la parte más oscura de su cerebro. Su nueva vida no necesitaba eso.

XxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred era un excelente jugador, por eso era el capitán. Con su grupo solían irlo a ver a sus entrenamientos; le encantaba verlo correr, secarse el sudor, y por sobre todo cuando se lo secaba con la polera dejando ver esos marcados abdominales. Nunca antes había contemplado a otro ser humano con deseo, como ahora lo hacía, y tenía miedo de tantas cosas…

Toris y Sakura habían notado el comportamiento de su tímido amigo, pero prefirieron no decir nada y esperar que las cosas avanzaran.

Matthew miraba embelesado la escena tanto, que no notó el balón que se estrelló directo en su cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo noqueó, Alfred le gritó un par de insolencias a su descuidado compañero mientras corría a verificar que su amigo estuviera bien.

Solo le tocaba la muñeca para verificar su pulso cuando este despertó. El chico retiró su mano como si hubiera fuego al rededor de esta y lo empujó lejos. Corrió al baño a vomitar… dios, dios, dios, le había tocado y había sentido tanto miedo que parecía absurdo. Lloró de impotencia y de miedo, recordando como él le tironeaba de las muñecas muchas veces para llevarlo a aquella habitación, lo siguiente que vomitó fue su propia bilis, trató de respirar con calma para que el pánico desapareciera.

\- ¡Mattie! - escuchó gritar tras él. Era la voz de Alfred y se tensó de inmediato, ¿Que le diría ahora?

\- ¡E- estoy bien Al! ¡Solo creo que el golpe fue muy duro…!

\- ¿Seguro?

Su amigo podía estudiar medicina cómo él, pero en su primer año ninguno de los dos era experto en síntomas, a demás si se podía llegar a vomitar por un golpe duro en la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve la enfermería?

\- No, estaré bien.

Tiró de la cadena y se puso de pie. Alfred le miró en silencio, siguiéndole desde atrás preocupado.

XxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXx

Cuando Matthew conoció a la novia de Alfred se sintió muy mal.

Alfred parecía ser muy hétero, aunque eso no le sorprendía, lo que sí le sorprendía era que alguien como Alfred, tan carismático, amable y sincero tuviera una novia como aquella… hacía llorar a otras chicas por no ser tan lindas como ella, era caprichosa y embustera. Él no la soportaba. Fue el período de tiempo que menos habló con el rubio: uno, porque vivía pegado a esa mujer y dos porque era muy doloroso verlos pasear juntos, besarse y decirse cursilerías. Por suerte la relación terminó junto su primer año de medicina.

Sus notas no fueron de las mejores, pero pasó todos sus ramos bien. Las vacaciones significaban tiempo para pensar, por lo que consiguió un trabajo en un restaurante de garzón a tiempo completo. No era mucha la paga, pero se mantendría ocupado.

Ahí conoció a gente amigable con la cual trabajar. Lily era la hermana menor del dueño y trabajaba en los decorados de los postres. Al poco tiempo se sintió tan a gusto con ella que incluso le confesó en medio de lágrimas y dolorosos recuerdos su vida antes de que su padrastro fuera llevado preso. Ella lloró con él y se convirtieron en los mayores confidentes y apoyos. Lily y Vash, el dueño del restaurante no eran hermanos legítimos, sino que ella había sido adoptada por su familia. Ella amaba a Vash y él no se daba cuanta y la trataba como su hermana pequeña, esa fue la confidencia que ella le entregó en confianza a Matthew.

XxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Esas vacaciones fueron las mejores, no solo ayudó a confesarse correctamente y que fuera correspondida la pequeña Lily por su jefe, sino que también aprendió a tocar a las personas, ya sea en un abrazo o en contactos mas fraternales, también pasó a trabajar en su tiempo libre, porque la universidad le abría las puertas para su segundo año.

Ver a sus amigos fue genial, no los había visto ya que cada uno había regresado a su hogar para esas fechas. Él ya no sentía tristeza por estar solo… prefería la soledad antes que su vida con esa escoria.

\- ¿Listo para un nuevo año? - preguntó Alfred dándole una palmada en el hombro. Estaba bien. Podía soportar eso.

\- Por supuesto. Este año estaré en forma.

Sonrió un poco. Había soportado ese pequeño contacto gracias a que Lily solía hacer lo mismo para que se acostumbrara. Debía regalarle flores o algo porque funcionó. Pensó que solo no se asustaba porque se trataba de ella, pero ahora Alfred lo hacía y todo estaba bien. Eso era un paso hacia adelante, definitivamente.

Había estado asistiendo con la psicóloga que la policía le designó, pero nunca se había podido abrir a ella. No le daba confianza.

Alfred había estado hablando todo el tiempo de sus asombrosas vacaciones y de lo bien que se las pasó.

Cuando le preguntó a él que hizo y le contestó que trabajar en un restaurante, Alfred se entusiasmó con la idea de ir a comer algún día ahí, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxx

Unas semanas después, el cumpleaños de Lily llegó, Matthew le regaló un ramo de Lilium, eran hermosas, y de un tono rojizo furioso, sonrojada las aceptó feliz, Alfred, que iba a comer, miraba la escena petrificado.

\- O creo que interrumpí algo – dijo en voz baja – volveré luego.

Pero no volvió y Matthew no supo que pasó. En la Universidad, Alfred le estuvo evitando por más de dos semanas y cuando le volvió a dirigir la palabra lo hace de la mano de una nueva novia. Frunciendo el ceño y sin mucha cortesía saludó a la chica para retirarse a la biblioteca. Se escondió en la sección más alejada para llorar. Sakura le encontró.

\- El no se da cuenta de nada.

Se sobresaltó a escuchar la voz, pero cuando miro directo a los ojos cafés, supo que ella lo sabía, sabía que él amaba a su mejor amigo. La chica se sentó a su lado en silencio, tomándole de la mano, el tembló ante el toque pero lo mantuvo. Podía hacer eso.

\- Cree que salgo con una compañera de trabajo – soltó – era su cumpleaños, ¿Sabes?… creo que malinterpretó todo.

\- Dale un tiempo… ya sabes como es.

El cabello negro de la chica caía directo en parte de su rostro. Parecía tan triste…

A la semana todo el campus se enteró de que Alfred y su novia habían mantenido relaciones en una de las salas. A Matthew esto le supo tan mal. Se reportó enfermo por toda una semana. Entre que le daba vueltas pensando, imaginándose a esos dos teniendo relaciones, disfrutando… supo que algo en su cerebro no estaba bien… él no sabía que sentiría o si podría sentir placer, ¿Qué era el sexo, hacer el amor o tener relaciones sexuales? Lo único que él había tenido, habían sido violaciones reiteradas. El goce fue algo que no experimentó… solo la obediencia, la repulsión y el miedo.

Lloró toda la noche hasta entrada la madrugada, ¿Podría si quiera alguien como él entregar satisfacción, o despertar deseo si quiera en alguien?

XxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxx

Como su relación anterior, esta duró un par de meses, al parecer la tipa quería una relación seria, que Alfred le regalara el anillo de bodas lo antes posible. Bueno, eso al parecer asustó al ojiazul y la cortó.

Matthew también se enteró de la tristeza de Sakura. Ella amaba a su amigo de la infancia, Héracles, pero este, en el año que ella estuvo estudiando, decidió que amaba a su otro amigo y se fue con él. Fue un shock cuando se enteró, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Él era feliz.

Toris, en cambio mantenía una relación a distancia con su novia, parecía muy enamorado. Ella estudiaba enfermería en su país de origen.

Bueno, no era el único con mal de amores, pero si el único con traumas mayores…

Dio lo que más pudo ese año. En todos los sentidos. Lily solía darles abrazos cada vez más largos y cada vez más fuertes, así como también solía saludarlo y despedirlo con un beso en la mejilla. Se sentía bien a decir verdad. Era verdadero cariño. La pequeña era como una hermana menor para él. Si no fuera por ella aún estaría atascado. Según la psicóloga solo el tiempo curaba, pero él descubrió que el cariño también lo hace.

Alfred le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Matthew a la semana de su rompimiento, alegando que eso era demasiado para él, que deseaba convertirse en el mejor cirujano del mundo primero, antes de atarse con alguien de por vida.

Bromearon sobre las palabras dichas por el chico antes que cada uno tomara su camino. Matthew esa noche despertó a la mitad de su sueño, no por una pesadilla como casi todas sus noches, sino que esta vez fue diferente, se sonrojó al comprobar que bajo sus mantas tenía una erección por haber soñado que él y Alfred… no podía creerlo, acababa de tener un sueño húmedo. Se sintió patético, bañándose a esas horas y cambiando las sábanas sucias. Se volvió a acostar, pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche; su sueño había sido lo mejor que había experimentado. Había sido dulce, lento y sin miedo. Perfecto. Y una mentira.

Al día siguiente no pudo mirar a su amigo a la cara, demasiado avergonzado, a parte de que cada vez que lo hacía volvía a recordar las escenas y se sentía más torpe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Cuando el año acabó, no fue muy diferente al anterior, y la vuelta a clases tampoco, recién al sexto año, cuando ya habían entrado a trabajar de internos en un hospital que las cosas se volvieron extrañas.

Alfred había tenido dos novias más en esos años, Lily y Vash se habían convertido en padres y Toris esperaba terminar ese año para casarse al fin y especializarse en su país.

Robie, le había llamado desde el interior de la cárcel y sintió mucho miedo, ¿Cómo tenía su número?

Se trató de tomar las cosas con calma, cambió su celular y su número, reforzó la seguridad de la casa, incluso instaló una pequeña cámara en el interior.

Fue una noche que volvía a su departamento que el miedo volvió, al entrar, no solo estaba todo destrozado, sino que con grandes letras escritas en una de las paredes decía:

"TE HE ENCONTRADO"

la policía tomó las declaraciones necesarias, las cintas de vídeos y se fue. Él no estaba tranquilo ahí, no paraba de llorar, agarró lo que más pudo en tiempo récord y corrió calle abajo, tocando el timbre del departamento de su amigo. Cuando este abrió, estaba sorprendido, ¿Que pasaba?

\- Por favor – rogó – déjame quedarme aunque sea esta noche – corrió a abrazarlo – él me encontró, él… no sé cómo lo hizo, tal vez se fugó de la cárcel o no sé, pero vendrá por mi, ¡No dejes que me lleve Alfred, no lo dejes! - gritó aterrado, mientras arrugaba las ropas del chico.

No entendía muy bien todo, pero sabía que era un asunto delicado. Con suavidad lo guió al interior de la casa hasta el living.

\- ¿Quién te encontró Mattie? - el chico le soltó aferrándose a sí mismo. Alfred estaba cada vez más asustado, Matthew estaba en total estado de pánico.

\- Él – le miró con horror, como hace años no sentía – mi padrastro.

\- Por qué tanto miedo, ¿Qué te hizo?

\- Él… me me golpeó… y me… él me violó – terminó susurrando y llorando para proseguir alzando la voz - ¡una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez! Por tres años.

Alfred se sintió horrorizado.

\- Ahora se supone que está en la cárcel por diversos crímenes, la policía me aseguró que nunca saldría y… y…

\- Shhh… - le acarició la cabeza, acercándolo a su pecho – no lo hará, te protegeré – sintió como el chico se estremecía bajo su contacto y le soltó – lo siento… ¿Te molesta que te toque?

\- No en realidad… puedo… puedo manejarlo.

Despertó en la mañana en cama ajena, seguro en la cama de Alfred. Se sintió avergonzado de haber confesado algo así. Pensó que nunca diría nada, y a penas pudo, confesó, pero supo de inmediato que él en verdad le protegería.

\- ¡Hey Matt! - Alfred saludó mientras entraba con un desayuno en una bandeja.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las diez de la mañana, no te preocupes, hoy no había nada importante, podemos faltar.

\- Está bien…

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Algo, gracias por dejarme quedar a dormir en tu departamento Al.

\- No es nada, en un rato más iremos por tus cosas, te quedarás aquí hasta que la cosa se arregle.

\- No quiero ser una molestia.

\- No lo eres.

La mirada seria del muchacho le hizo sonrojar, pronto sintió como los labios del mayor se presionaban contra los suyos en un beso casto sin intentar profundizar, el contacto fue por unos segundos, pero eso le bastó para sentirse mejor que nunca, con el corazón doliendo de tan fuerte que iba, con ansias de más y sin miedo. Se sentía afortunado.

\- Pensé que te gustaban las chicas.

\- Gustaban – recalcó – pero solo salgo con locas… me gustas mucho Matt, lo digo en serio.

\- También me gustas.

Mentira. Lo amaba, pero no podía confesar sus sentimientos. No se sentía listo aún.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxx

a la mañana siguiente, junto a Alfred fueron a visitar a su padrastro a la cárcel, se sorprendió de verlo tan deteriorado; él, que siempre había sido un hombre robusto, ahora solo era un hombre flaco y famélico, daba más pena que miedo, se sintió más seguro a la hora de acercarse a hablar con él:

\- Has crecido – dijo Rabie.

\- Han pasado 6 años… - se mantuvo un rato en silencio antes de volver a hablar - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- Porque me has estado acosando, no lo hiciste antes pero así ahora.

\- Por un simple motivo muchacho – susurró solo para que él lo escuchara – jamás te dejaré ir. No mientras vivas. Ni si quiera tu amiguito ese podrá salvarte.

\- ¿A.. miguito? - preguntó sorprendido, comenzando a temblar.

\- Ese, el de ojos azules. Nunca he dejado de seguirte Matthew, siempre he estado pendiente de cada paso que haz dado. Sé lo cerca que estas con volverte médico. Pero recuerda: eres mio. - una sonrisa siniestra recorría su rostro.

Pero él ya no escuchaba, Alfred corría peligro si se quedaba a su lado.

Se fue sin escuchar una palabra más de lo que ese hombre tenía que decir. Alfred, que lo esperaba afuera lo llevo devuelta hasta su casa, en espera que el de ojos violetas hablara. Pero no parecía que fuera a suceder luego.

\- ¿Matthew? - llamó suavemente, lo cual pareció sacarlo de su mutismo.

\- Él sabe de ti, me amenazó con… - tragó saliva.

\- Shhh – se acercó a abrazarlo – no te dejaré, no tengo miedo.

Le dio un beso suave, tal como el anterior, pero pronto comenzó a mover sus labios, aunque Matthew no correspondió, se separaron.

\- Lo siento – estaba sonrojado – jamás he hecho algo así - admitió. Para Alfred eso era dulce.

\- Solo sígueme, ¿De acuerdo?

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, el capitán del equipo volvió a moverlos de manera superficial, siendo esta vez devuelto el beso por el otro chico. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que se atrevió a utilizar la lengua por encima de los labios del menor, al principio el otro se tensó pero el ojiazul masajeó su espalda en un intento de que se relajase. Al cabo de unos segundos lo hizo, sacando tímidamente su lengua. Alfred solo pudo gemir ante el tacto, yendo tras el encuentro de esta con la suya propia. El primer roce fue algo nuevo para Matthew, pero le gustó, se sintió febril y algo duro, pero sabía que podía confiar en el chico.

Poco a poco la intensidad subió hasta que se separaron, ambos se miraron sonrojados, el jugador se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a descansar un rato? - propuso el mayor – mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el hospital y con lo de hoy amerita un buen descanso, ¿eh?

\- Si bueno, eso me gustaría, pero quisiera comer algo primero.

\- ¡Buena idea!, pidamos pizza…

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx

La policía redobló la vigilancia dentro de la cárcel, y pusieron varios ojos en su tío. Descubrieron que mantenía un celular oculto, el cual le fue requisado y también fue cambiado de celda, ya que habían descubierto que intentaba fugarse con un grupo de reos, eso le costo varios golpes por parte de los otros reclusos involucrados.

Se sintió mejor sabiendo que todo mejoraba… excepto su relación con Alfred. Había terminado su internado y ahora se especializaba en pediatría, así como Alfred lo hacía en cirugía general.

Su relación en cambio, parecía estancada. No había problemas con los besos ni con los besos franceses, pero a penas Alfred le tocaba en otras partes, se tensaba. El mayor solo pedía disculpas y terminaba durmiendo en el sillón. Se sentía tan mal por él. De verdad que quería dar el siguiente paso, pero no se sentía digno. El ojiazul era dulce, tierno, él ya no tenía nada, estaba roto y con miedo.

\- Tendrás que dar el paso tarde o temprano – sentenció Lily.

Ya no trabajaba en el restaurante, pero iba cada vez que podía.

\- ¿Cómo, si tengo miedo?

\- Solo debes mirarle a los ojos, saber que estás con él todo el tiempo… créeme, él no espera que todo ocurra en un día, pero se sentirá feliz sabiendo que avanzan…

las palabras de su amiga le hicieron pensar, así que decidido fue a su casa y encontró al chico leyendo un libro sentado en el suelo del living, en un arrebato de valentía se lo quitó de las manos y ante de que el otro pudiera protestar se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y le besó, ahogando un gemido del mayor.

\- ¿Matthew? - llamó extrañado.

\- Ya no quiero huir más Al.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le miró a los ojos.

\- Segurísimo.

Le devolvió el beso, suavemente, tan suave como siempre empezaban, comenzando poco a poco una batalla entres sus lenguas. Alfred, lentamente movió sus manos hacia el pecho de su novio, desabrochando los botones con lentitud, como quien quiere saborear el tesoro que se esconderá detrás de la envoltura.

\- Eres hermoso – susurró a su amante, el cual simplemente se sonrojó, mientras con manos temblorosas desabrochaba la camisa de su contra parte dejando ver sus trabajados músculos. No es cómo si lo viera por primera vez, pero si era la primera vez que era de manera tan íntima.

\- Mírame bien Mattie, recuerda que soy yo.

Le volvió a besar mientras tiraba del pantalón y boxer del ojilila.

\- Al…

En su voz una nota de pánico asomó, pero Alfred pronto estuvo frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa, tranquilizando al muchacho. Alfred tenía razón, solo debía mirarlo para sentirse seguro. Asintiendo, dejó que el mayor continuara con su labor. Sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro, Alfred terminó por desvestir completamente a Matthew mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, besó de la misma manera su barbilla mientras seguía bajando hacia el cuello, la clavícula, más hacia el sur, lentamente Alfred iba sintiendo la reacción del cuerpo contrario, el cual respondía positivamente a cada caricia que se le proporcionaba.

\- Sigue así Matty – susurró desde su posición su novio – vas muy bien.

El otro chico solo asintió. Escuchar esas palabras le reconfortaban, y se sintió aún mejor cuando sintió algo húmedo posicionarse en su pezón. Era una sensación nueva, nada comparado a lo que había sentido con anterioridad; era excitante, le volvía loco, le volvía incontrolable… era como tocar un pedacito de cielo. Pero bajó casi de golpe cuando sintió un dedo intruso en su interior. Trató por un momento de sacar la mano y de alejar al "profanador de sí", el ex – capitán se acercó a él lo suficiente como para quedar frente a frente.

\- Mírame Matty, soy yo… soy yo – siguió repitiéndolo hasta que este se tranquilizó y volvió a mirarlo – no olvides mirarme en cada momento, de acuerdo.

\- de acuerdo – susurró de vuelta.

Con un delicado beso en la frente, Alfred continuó ensanchando la entrada poco a poco, añadiendo un segundo dedo, acompañándolo de palabras de aliento, de cariño y por sobre todo de amor.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Despertó a la mañana siguiente algo dolorido, pero por sobre todo renovado, no podía evitar llorar mientras recordaba cómo había sido todo la noche anterior; fue amado, algo que antes no había tenido oportunidad de sentir. Cada fibra de su ser sintió la intensidad de hacer el amor con la persona que amaba, y supo lo que era disfrutar de las relaciones sexuales por primera vez. Definitivamente era algo que quería repetir una y otra vez con Alfred. Estaba seguro que gracias a él perdería todo el miedo y las sombras del pasado se irían para siempre.

\- Hola – saludó el ojiazul dándole un beso en la frente.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, seguía besándole a la cara hasta que se fue a sus labios, besándole una y otra vez. Se sentía tan feliz que solo pudo reír, risa que fue devuelta por el mayor en un ataque de cosquillas y más besos.

Para Alfred esto había sido genial. Sentía que había valido la pena tanta espera, ¡y eso era lo mejor!, su espera había terminado, por un momento había pensado que sus largas noches en el baño buscando alivio y esas interminables duchas de agua fría seguirían por mucho tiempo más, pero Matthew le había sorprendido. Debía hacerse una nota mental de regalarle algo romántico y una cena. Era hora de dar el gran paso.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Aquella noche había estado en guardia hasta las ocho de la tarde, estaba cansado, había estado dos días seguidos en el hospital y atendiendo a muchos niños enfermos. A esta altura solo quería dormir, pero Alfred había insistido en que debían tener una cena romántica. Era su aniversario. Y sentía que se lo debía, por lo que aceptó. Se bañó en los camarines, y se fue a juntar con su novio en la dirección que le indicó.

Entró, habló con el recepcionista y fue llevado a la mesa donde Alfred le esperaba ya. El lugar era elegante, quizás hasta demasiado costoso, un candelabro gigante colgaba sobre ellos iluminándolos, dándole al mayor un toque sensual, y el gran ventanal rebelaba al gran mar y la noche estrellada, muy romántico pensó.

Cenaron entre conversaciones del trabajo y risas, hasta que el ojiazul se puso entre nervioso y serio.

\- En serio Al, ¿Pasa algo?

\- La verdad es que sí. Quería que fuera romántico e inolvidable, ya sabes…

\- ¿Saber qué? - alzó una ceja.

\- Que te amo, y mucho.

\- Yo también te amo.

\- Lo sé, yo te amo, tu me amas… es por eso que quiero que nos casemos.

\- ¿y el anillo? - fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras que Alfred reía.

\- No he traído anillo a decir verdad, pero sí a mi corazón.

Matthew no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo todas esas palabras cursis. Alfred, SU Alfred las decía y solo para él. Eso era tierno.

\- Me encantaría Al, yo quisiera casarme también. Sería maravilloso – Alfred sacó un anillo de su bolsillo.

\- Si lo he traído, no podía faltar después de todo. Es nuestro protagonista principal.

Ambos sonrieron suavemente mientras continuaron disfrutando de su velada.


End file.
